Alive While Dying
by Tragic Essence
Summary: Rayna Supherd just wanted a fun Halloween night with her brother Mannix and older sister Indigo. But they get an unexpected visit by a hitch-hiker from a vacation that happened a year ago. Copy-right
1. Prologue

**Alive While Dying**

Did you know running is good for you? In my, er, our case running was the best idea ever. Well, for two of us it was the greatest thing but not for one very irritating and unique person, or undead living guy. He was just running with us to keep up. What a beautiful run it was at that. No one in the streets of this typical October 31st night. "Can't you let them just take you Leeroy!?" I panted quietly until they were clear for now. We gave them the ol' slip. I can understand that everyone has their own stories. But I like sharing, because apparently it's the only nice thing I've ever been raised with. Who would listen to a fourteen year old girl though? Anyhow, I'll tell you what happened and more, everything that has happened to this point. I mean it, and it all started last year.

* * *

**This is just a test run, if some of you Fan Fictioners think that it's interesting or so, please message or review so I know that at least someone would like to read more. Even though this is probably in the summery it's basically another Romance/Adventure thing, but still if you want more, contact me!**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

"I want to see Marie Laveau's tomb," my mother announced while sitting down on the couch placed in front of the T.V at Aunt Nichole's barbeque. My father sat on the other couch next to it, holding and reading the brochure to this cemetery tour in New Orleans. I thought _what the heck, I want to go too_, "I'll wake up early with you guys, I want to go,"

"You want to go?" my mother asked puzzled, I nodded to her, I wasn't all that afraid of graveyards. I too wanted to see the voodoo queen's famous tomb. I knew my mother was into witchery and voodoo. She was into it, but I wasn't sure if she was actually one. I wouldn't mind it; I think it would be awesome to come from a family of witches and wizards. But I wasn't much of the Harry Potter kind of girl. I was more of the Greek girl who would rant on mistakes made in fictional books. Mannix, my close to fifteen year old brother, knew exactly what I would rant about, and thought it to be annoying. We weren't exactly Greek, actually all the children of this part of the family was half Asian and half American, French and all that jazz. My mom just convinced everyone that I was a reincarnation of a Greek princess (I don't completely believe it yet). Anyway, Mannix would be old enough for a driving permit in November. I would be only two years into this unfamiliar world of teenagers in March. I wasn't too excited about it. I was sitting next to my dad with my grandmother to my left. I wouldn't mind going to New Orleans in the morning again. Though this would be the second time, earlier today we went there to get some beignets and buy two more masquerade masks for my growing collection. The beignets would explain the powdered sugar all over my families clothes. New Orleans was my favorite city to ever visit whenever we traveled.

I was staring at the television, not paying attention to what the golfers did in it. I was really just wondering around the room. Mannix, my cousin Gavin and Uncle Dave were all just swimming in the pool in the backyard. I had a cough and I really didn't feel like going in at the time. There was talk of Mannix sleeping over at Gavin and his mother's house tonight. They offered me to stay so I had to think of it. Gavin had lost a lot of weight the last time we visited my dad's side of the family. He looked better and had his brother's brown curly hair. His mother, Aunt Naomi, wasn't feeling too hot. So she stayed in the back of Nichole's house for almost the whole time after eating a few things cooked for this get together. I, myself was trying to enjoy this awkward feeling I got whenever I was in this beautiful house. This was definitely a better visit than before. I was an oblivious, typical girly girl before, but now I don't like categorizing styles. I drank my sprite in silence listening to the golfing and the talking of this social gathering. I got up and set my plastic transparent cup on the counter. I went through the back door to bother my brother and cousin. They had water guns, "Throw me one of those," I said, Mannix handed me one, I leaned forward to fill it with water. Gavin was busy floating under water and Mannix was filling his bigger gun. I got finished and screwed the cap tightly, then pumped, ready to get a few faces wet, even if they were already. But I only planned on shooting one. Once Gavin came back to the surface I squirted his face, "That's nice, Rayna," he commented

"You're welcome," I kept squirting him until he moved, then I aimed for his open ear. I got bored after and went for Mannix, but we squirted me back, "Never mind, I'm going back in," I said and threw the gun into the water. I went back in and found that the rest of my aunts and my dad were on the computer looking at Aunt Polly's Facebook pictures. Mom was at the table having a tea party with Dominic. Dom was only almost four, but he look to be five. I sat with them. I wasn't sure if he was my second cousin, though it's what I was informed of. I went inside the kitchen to grab myself a piece of brownie before it was gone. It was moist and soft. No nuts, just chocolate chips. I wondered who baked them. I wondered over to the bag of chips and started eating them. Don't think badly of me, I'm quite small in size. I wasn't feeling happy about leaving tomorrow night. I was actually having fun for the first time to hang out with relatives. We were taking a six hours and thirty minute drive back to the north. I loved taking long rides, but I didn't want to leave. I went back outside to squirt Gavin again, once I did Aunt Nichole was watching, "Rayna, you could get in if you to,"

"It's up to my mom," who has been drinking a glass of wine and laughing her face off. I walked behind my mom, "Well mom can I?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, earlier she said no, I thanked the wine. I smiled and nodded to my aunt who got up and went back inside

"Let me find you a swim suit," I followed her inside and waited patiently. I followed her to the bedroom, she had a few suits laid out. "I think this one will fit you better," she pointed to navy blue shorts and a neon green and dark blue shirt.

"Okay, thank you," I smiled

"You're welcome," she smiled back and let me to some privacy. I wasn't one who usually liked pools. But I did kind of want to go in.

* * *

"All right guys, it's time to get out," Amy, the second oldest sister said, I guess mom and dad called it a day. I got out and dried myself off, and changed into my regular clothing. I had fun, even though it wasn't that long I got to play. "Gavin, your parents already left!" Aunt Nichole said

"They did?" he was surprised. I thought it was funny because it looked like he was just hit between the eyes

"Yes, Naomi and Tray left a while ago,"

"Oh," it took him a little bit to get out

"Gavin you're coming with us," Amy said, I didn't mind. He usually does whenever we came to this house

"Okay," he said and got out. We were all ready to go home after a while. Our goodbye's were full of hugs and kisses, 'thank you' was thrown in now and then. I climbed into the extra seat in the back of the car. I brought up staying at Gavin's and the tour, "If you're going on the tour Mannix I'll stay over with you guys,"

"I don't know if I want to go,"

"If you wake up early you guys can, the tour starts at nine thirty in the morning," mom said

"Okay, I want to go,"

"You'll have to wake up at six thirty,"

"I'm okay with that. Gavin ask your mom if you can go,"

"Okay, I've never been on the tour, it sounds cool," that night I watched a movie with my sick aunt and Amy. She thought it was really good. It was time for sleep, so we tried to get Gavin and Mannix to stop their game to get ready. Once Mannix was asleep already Amy asked Gavin, "Do you have an alarm clock?"

"Yeah, you can use my phone," he took it out, it was an LG.

"Nice phone," I whispered, Aunt Naomi was asleep as well.

"I have to check what ring tone is loudest," he said. I started laughing, it was going to make a lot of noise. He kept going until he got to one where both of started to dance. "That one," Amy said

"That one?" he repeated, she nodded. He gave her the phone and started messing with it until I hovered over, she was setting the time, "How did you do that?" Gavin wondered. She didn't say anything. It looked like she knew how to work his phone better than him. "Okay, we need to go to bed," he nodded and turn out the lights for us. He climbed up the stairs to his room and the rest of us tried to sleep.

We got up at the right time, thankfully. We folded the blankets and had some breakfast. "Hope you feel better,"

"Thank you," Aunt Naomi smiled. She still wasn't feeling too hot. She rarely got sick so when it hit her it was shocking. We went on our way when we ran into Uncle Tray coming back from the night shift. "How are ya'll doing?"

"We're good, just got up. We're going on the cemetery tour," Amy did all the talking

"To see Marie Laveau's tomb?"

"Yup, should be cool,"

"Yeah, you better see a witch doctor or a voodoo master or you'll have an extra passenger. Amy laughed, "That's a nice car, what is it?" they talked about it for a few minutes. "Okay, well, I'll see ya'll later and we can take a ride on my boat. If the weather holds up,"

"Okay!" Amy said in enthusiasm

"All right, have fun,"

"Bye," we drove out of their driveway. I put on my navy blue cap. We got to our Grandparent's house in fifteen minutes. Everyone except for Grandma and Grandpa got ready and took off. I took my iPod because I knew I didn't want to listen to their conversations. It took an hour to get to New Orleans, so I was bored most of the way and ended up falling asleep. When I woke up we were almost in the town, just on the outskirts. We exited off the highway and to the building we had to sign up for the tour. Dad went inside for us, they started the tour at ten. We were an hour early. "Ugh," I said and hit my head on the back of the seat in front of me

"Come on, let's go inside," dad said, mom got out with him and so did Amy and Mannix. I just looked at them, "Dang it," I would have to climb out of the back seat. I followed them out when Aunt Polly drove up. She was training to work here as a tourist, she had to go on a tour this morning for free. We waited for her to come out and gave her a round of hugs. We all walked in together, the building wasn't a bad place at all. It _did_ look like a train station. 'Train station' was the most common description of the place. It had stands in the back with many observations of New Orleans and the jazz that went around. There was a film in the back about the city, I was fully interested in it. After that we wondered around the gift shop. I bought a Sprite while everyone else bought whatever. I found and hour glass placed on a shelf, I flipped it over. I watched the white sand fall on to the bottom of the glass. I would have liked to buy it but I didn't to bother my mom about it. It was close to the time to go on the tour. I waited patiently on the benches placed in front of the gift shop. Drinking and coughing now and then. I could fall asleep any moment now, but the tour guide walked in and got everyone's attention.

He talked about looking out for cars and so on. He was a little funny, he also said ifhe saw any of us melt in the heat then he would cut the tour short for us. We made our way out and walked across the street where the cemetery was placed. He said a few things then we followed him through the gate. He stopped at the very first tomb and gave some information about it. I tried to pay attention, something about kids being buried there and how the cemetery was rebuilt. He said something about the walls behind us. I was just interested in Marie's tomb. We kept going through until we got to her spot. "See these x's?" even nodded, "It has nothing to do with voodoo, those dolls you buy to stick them with needles, don't work," everyone laughed, "Today it's kind of clean," there were what? Fifty to eighty pennies spread, Mardi Gras beads, plus some stuffed animals and a few other small things laid in front of it. Marie Laveau was born around in the 1700's. Some people said she was bad and some said she was good. But no one would ever know the truth. Once we got done with tomb and walked off, the strangest and newest chills filled my back and arms, not my neck. It was hot out here how could it be so chilly for one second then gone? I shook away the thought and caught up with my parents. I could hardly pay attention until we got to the top right corner of the place. A child and a women were buried at the same place. The child was only three years old and they both died on the same day. It was sad, I had to take a picture. We walked on and got to another child's grave, only one year old. The crowd was moving too quickly I couldn't get the camera to work so fast.

I guess the tour guide decided to stop, we were all melting like ice cream cones. We walked out and got to the street. I still felt a little chilliness once we got inside the building. Aunt Polly was inside, once we all decided it was time to go, we gave her hugs. "Be careful driving," she said. I climbed in the back seat once again. The battery on my iPod was extremely low. So I listened to the radio turned on by dad. On the way back it started raining. It was raining cats and dogs, I leaned against one of the bags stacked up next to me and feel asleep. I got back up when we were in town. Everyone else was awake. It didn't look like we got to go one Uncle Tray's boat today. I was somewhat bummed, but not too sad. We went back to our grandparent's house and stayed there for a few more hours. I truly didn't want to leave this place. It was getting close to go and Amy packed the SUV herself. I stayed with Mannix in the guest bedroom. We watched a few episodes of things until dad woke up. "We need to go, it's almost five," I looked at my watch. Eleven minutes 'till.

"Okay," I said and got up off the floor. He walked into the living room, where Grandma and Grandpa were sitting in their own recliners. I helped Amy. When we I was finished I went back inside and found mom crying. Grandma had a few tears too. I gave her a hug, "Call me!" she said

"Okay, I will," I smiled and moved to give Grandpa a hug, "It was nice seeing you guys," I commented on the trip

"It was nice seeing you too," he said back. I climbed inside the SUV. Everyone else did too, "We're still going to Naomi's right?" I said

"Yes, we are going to stop by," dad said. I stayed quiet the rest if the time. The weather was nasty and the sky was gray and gloomy. A tree's branches would just hang their tips down, drooping sourly. We took an exit and went on this never ending road, as it would seem. We took a right finally and then took a left and another right. I took a look at what level my iPod's battery was on. _Dang, it's almost dead_, I grunted to myself. I put it down in despair and waited patiently until we arrived at their driveway. We walked in without knocking, _dad, is that even…never mind_. I was the last to walk through the door. Their dog, Daisy jumped up excitedly, she was a shiatsu. "Hey Daisy," I said and rubbed her head as she jump up on my thighs. Tongue sticking out and panting with excitement, we move to see Aunt Naomi coming in, "Hey guys!" she said, she looked so pale; she wasn't feeling good today either. We hugged her and she called Gavin down, "GAVIN!....GAVIN COME DOWN, SAY BYE TO YOUR COUSINS!!" she yelled from the bottom of the steps. He came down, with only pajama pants on. He smiled and waved, "Bye,"

"Come down from those stairs," he did as commanded. We walked in the kitchen

"Oh! I need your address," mom just remembered

"Okay, no problem, I'll give you Nichole's and Polly's too," she searched through a small pile for a pen and paper. She started jotting down the addresses. "You look pale Naomi," dad said

"Yeah, earlier today I made a list of groceries when Tray came home, so I sent him with it and he said 'so I guess I'm grocery shopping now'," they smiled, "he called me asking what kind of ice cream I wanted,"

"Oh, well where's Mace?"

"He with a friend right now," she handed mom the paper

"Thank you," she said and we gave her a round of hugs. "Bye Gavin!!" we all said and left for our six hour and thirty minute drive back home.

* * *

**Introducing Alive While Dying chapter 1. I like how i squeezed a little reference of Deep Breath in the beginning _hint _reincarnation _hint _I don't really know, I just remind my parents of some kind of princess....maybe its the looks? I don't know.....Review!!! Thanks for taking the time to read it. Until next time my comrades 3**


End file.
